


Don't Mess With My Lover

by MozartKing



Category: Mississippi Burning (1988)
Genre: Homophobic Language, M/M, Racist Language, Rape Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22137256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MozartKing/pseuds/MozartKing
Relationships: Rupert Anderson/Alan Ward
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Don't Mess With My Lover

During the time investigating on what happened to the Civil Rights boys, and where their bodies were at. All they managed was to find the car that the boys took with them. Found it hidden in a swamp, even as far as too hire the damn Navy to help the search. Rupert Anderson thought Alan Ward was doing something that could start a war, but he had to admit, he had balls for a skinny bastard.

When Anderson and Ward stayed in the motel, with other agents staying there in order to get some rest before they have to wake up at dusk just to get to the abandoned theater that served as their headquarters. Ward was tired as hell beat. Anderson knew the man was tired, even when he says he’s not tired, Anderson knew. They’ve been on the case for months now, and started to get closer with many of the agents getting suspicious. While Ward was looking over notes, Anderson walked out of the bathroom. He saw Ward was rubbing his eyes and saw his back ache every time he moved. “You know there’s this thing called sleep Mr. Ward, it might do you some good,” said Anderson.

“You know me Mr. Anderson, until this thing ends sleep is not my tea tonight.” “hell, my momma told me once, that if you didn’t go to bed on time she would hang me up and have my head for the Redskins to play with. Maybe she was right on point, I was always one stubborn bastard” said Anderson. Ward smiled, he noticed his partner didn’t have a shirt on made him blush. “What you never seen a man with his shirt off, Mr. Ward?” “Just never thought I would have to share a bed with my partner, Mr Anderson. Nothing against you.” Anderson knew Ward would never admit that he had feelings for him, but he couldn’t blame him since he never managed to show it also. “Should get some sleep, but I know you might not want to since you never slept with a man or anyone before” said a snarking Anderson.

Ward put the photos down and stretched, “I said it wasn’t personal, I just never had the time,” said a tired Ward. Anderson rolled his eyes getting under the covers, “you gonna get that or do I have to fight for the fucking lamp?” questioned Anderson. Ward was fed up by Anderson, “you know something Mr. Ward, this is the first time in 40 years that I shared a bed with someone since my ex wife.” “I’ve never been in a bed with anyone, besides my dog.” Anderson couldn’t imagine, he saw him more for a man type of frame, “and I suppose the women up in your state threw a damn brick at ya because you kissed like a sucking duck, is that it?” questioned Anderson. “I never kissed anyone, since my job comes first in my book,” said Ward.

In the months since they started working together, Anderson never heard Ward talk about his personal life. “In these few months, I think we are starting to actually talk to each other,” said  
Ward, feeling his boxers tingle. “Never in months have I seen a man like you Mr. Ward moan and grab your dick like a stubborn school boy” said a laughing Anderson. Ward turned red, “you’re alright Mr. Ward, I was always the catch for both parts” said Anderson moving his hands and rubbing Ward’s shoulders. Ward moaned when Anderson got closer, till he felt his legs go near making Ward turn.

Next morning, Ward woke up and noticed his boxers on the ground, “my god, it wasn’t a fucking dream” he said to himself. He heard the door, “Thought you could use the rest from what we did last night” said Anderson looking at his naked partner, “Don’t start with me on that Mr. Anderson, thanks to you now the whole FBI is getting suspicious of us. HELL you don’t know what it’s like to be looked at by your men and thinking your boss is a damn homosexual” said Ward getting clothes on, “how couldn’t they, you’re cute when it comes to kissing your partner and getting noisy in the covers” said Anderson chuckling.

Down at the theater agents looked at Ward and Anderson, two snickered. Ward sat in the seat upstairs while Anderson ate a sandwich. “Mr. Ward, you alright?” asked agent Bird holding papers, “yes I am Mr. Bird, what do you have for me?” “News came in, some witness saying he saw a group of Klansmen walk into their cars and drive to the same location we found the boys’ car.” Ward looked and got the papers, “who gave you the news?” questioned Ward.

“Don’t know sir, he just said he calls himself Mr. X” said agent Bird. “Alright, after night falls, I’m going to talk to this Mr. X and see what else he knows about the men in the cars.” Anderson walked, “you doing alright, Mr. Ward?” asked Anderson. Ward blushed, “I’m fine Mr. Anderson, I got something from Mr. Bird that a man by the name of Mr. X gave us clues on the three missing boys. I’m going their and see what else he knows.” Anderson went over and put his hands on Ward’s shoulders. “If word gets out that we are homosexuals Mr. Anderson, we’ll both be fired and possibly shot.” Anderson didn’t want to see him this way, “who, the fucking FBI? They know I’ll chew them out and your smartass brain will get them fired.” Anderson was right about that, he wanted Anderson, but even if they could keep it a secret it was illegal.

After it reached time, Ward gathered the papers and walked to the door and got in his car, “Alan, look I know you’re scared about us being lovers, but I don’t like the option of you seeing this Mr. X, especially at night with the Klan sticking at our asses” said Anderson at the car. Ward was never keen on wanting anything, his mind kept telling him to go back inside but refused “I’ll be fine, Mr. Anderson.” Ward got out of the car, and looked at Anderson. He looked at Anderson’s deep brown eyes and breathed in, he never did this before. He kissed Anderson deeply making Anderson grab him closer and Ward rubbing his fingers. Someone was watching chuckling, Ward went in the car. After about an hour, he stopped and looked at the directions Agent Bird gave him. He got out and walked, as he walked two men in KKK hoods grabbed him from behind making him kick. He tried to yell but one of them put a black hood over his head, “you talk louder faggot we gonna string your ass up.” Ward thought he recognized the voice. Anderson looked at his watch worried. “Agent Bird!” Bird came over “yes sir, Mr. Anderson?” “Mr. Ward come back yet?” questioned Anderson. “No sir he didn’t, thought he came back” “Don’t speak to anyone about this, not one word to any of my men, or your ass is gonna be on my Christmas tree” warned Anderson making agent Bird swallow hard.

Next morning, Aaron Williams went outside to get feed for the pigs, he heard his dog barking and went over. He went over and saw Ward was lying on the ground with cuts, bruises, and blood from his lower region, “pa!!.” He ran and grabbed his father, “Aaron what? Go get your mother” said Mr. Williams. After Anderson heard from agent Bird where Ward was, he grabbed his coat. He got to the Williams’ home, “Mr. Anderson?” questioned Mrs. Williams, “yes ma’am.” She nodded, he got inside and saw Ward was lying on the bed with Aaron sitting next to him. “What happened?” asked a gritted Anderson, “go ahead son” Aaron looked, “I went out to feed the pigs, and that’s when I heard the dog barkin, down that way” he pointed, “I went over, and that’s when I found Mr. Ward on the ground with cuts, sir” Anderson nodded and went over to Ward. He looked at the blood. Ward groaned when Anderson touched him gently.

Anderson looked at the family, he rushed out of the house and kicked the fence, “Mr. Anderson!” he turned and Mr. Williams came over “I can’t keep Mr. Ward here for long, they’ll lynch us up if they find him. We’ll keep him here best we can,” said Mr. Williams. Anderson nodded and got in his car and thought.

He parked his car outside a small building for only members of the KKK. He walked up and heard men laughing, “then the boy came up and asked if he could play, so I tossed it making it slip” “what’s he gonna run with, a watermelon?!” Anderson walked in, and all was quiet. “See ya boys enjoy some laughs, HELL never knew y 'all had fun besides stringin negroes up” said Anderson taking a seat. “You gotta be a member ta be in here” said Clinton Pell, Anderson looked at him in particular “A member, a member of what?” Frank Bailey got him a beer, he knew about Anderson and how he did things, he didn’t want to start anything right now. “Got anything stronger than this?” questioned Anderson, “no” said Clinton trying to keep distance from Anderson. “You know, when I was younger, I questioned this boy once, he was a young negro about 19 or so. And when I was keeping an eye on him, he had a weird complexion on his palms. I checked it, and what caught my eye wasn’t his fingers, he hid his prints in some oil that made it hard.” said Anderson, “We ain’t interested in your bore old Mississippian stories, why the fuck you really here?” asked Clinton getting pissed off. Everyone looked and stayed silent, even Frank looked at Clinton and snickered. “Word came around that my partner got his skinny ass beat and scrapped on by some white supremacists. And I wanted to come here to ask if ya boys saw or heard anything.”

“Why the fuck you think we know anything about your queer boss, hell why the fuck you care so much about that faggot hoover boy anyway?” asked Clinton. Anderson gritted his teeth almost breaking the bottle, “hell, I think that bitch ass Nigger lover got what he deserved. I think the fag loving Jew enjoyed it when their dicks” said a chuckling Clinton. Anderson got up and sat next to Clinton, “you’d rape and string up people, is that what you’re saying, deputy?” “no, but I’d do it to that Nigger lovin fag hoer agent.”

Anderson went over and grabbed Clinton and slammed his face on the table making the men get up with Frank going over and grabbing his gun, “either you leave Mr. Anderson, or we might cause an even bigger riot” warned Frank. Anderson saw their guns and grabbed Clinton and got him back in his seat. “Can’t wait to see your fucking ass on trial, fucking rapist.” Anderson let go and grabbed his coat, “thanks for the beer.” Clinton stared frozen and wiped his nose. Outside, Anderson grabbed the phone “Bird, get me to agent Monk.” 

In the night, Clinton finished a meeting with the Klan. He got in his car and was grabbed, “Quiet” whispered agent Monk putting a hood over his face and handcuffing his hands. At an abandoned house, agent Monk took off the mask and stared at Clinton. “You scared deputy Pell? Oh don’t be scared” said agent Monk snickering at how scared Clinton was in the chair strapped and duct taped. “You know, there was another fella, about the same age as Alan. Goodman, but bad when it came to hiding secrets. One day, we was riding in the car, had to do undercover work at a Ku Klux Klan meeting, he went inside and I listened to what was said. When the meeting was done, I caught him making love to one of the Klan members and holding him closer and closer. The next morning, I got a call sayin that my partner had been shot and strung up with red paint sayin, “death to hoers and fags around.”

Clinton held his breath and heard his heartbeat, “they killed my friend, and only friend a Nigger can get.” Agent Monk went over and pulled a razor blade out and unbuttoned his shirt, “you want to know how they sliced his fucking throat out and cut his fucking balls clean off, HUH!?” Clinton shook his head, “there anything you got to say?” asked agent Monk making Clinton nod. Outside, Anderson saw agent Monk nod which made Anderson smile, “get out of town while ya can you old black goose” said Anderson shaking hands.

Back at the Williams’ house, he stepped in and saw ward was still asleep with Aaron next to him and Mrs. Williams damping his head, “is he awake?” asked a concerned Anderson. “He opened his eyes but nothing else, sir” said Aaron “son, let’s leave him alone.” Anderson Went over, “I’m sorry Ward, so fucking sorry.” Anderson wanted to shoot Clinton and the rest in the ribs, “Rupert?” Anderson looked “yeah, it’s your old corn flakes, you alright?” Even though he knew Ward wasn’t “no Rupert, I got hurt by Clinton and the others, they forced me onto them, and they made me like it, I’m sorry” said Ward sounding like his edgy toned voice. “I know, Bird and Monk gave me information on Clinton and Lester” said Anderson making Ward look “why do they hate people like us Rupert, because it’s in the Bible? But why?”

“Because the world is fucked up, but they’ll never break us” said Anderson smiling down, “god, I hope so” Anderson kissed Ward deep. “How did you get agent Monk to talk to deputy Pell?” questioned Ward. Anderson snickered, “it’s part of the interrogation,” said Anderson. “After this is done, we need to find out who Mr. X is” said Ward. “alright, but first you need to rest, cause I ain’t having my boss limp to work any fucking time soon,” said Anderson.


End file.
